Revenge is Bittersweet
by KlausCarolineLover
Summary: Miles/OC (friendship), Charlie, Bass/OC, Maybe Danny/OC later on. Olivia escaped the Capital of the Monroe Republic (and Bass himself) and trying to find and kill the man she believes was the reason her father died, Miles. While, Monroe is looking for both Miles and Olivia, who could help him with his take over with her special abilities.
1. Chapter 1

"General Miles Matheson."

The name burns as she swallows it down, wishing those three words would disappear from existence, watching the man she loathes most in the world (right above Monroe and his lackeys) living and breathing like he's done nothing wrong. It had been years since she'd seen his horrible face, despising her talents (or freak ability like step-father always spat at her) as she was forced to know just where he was and not until now did she have the chance to act.

(remembering the crack of her father's neck as he was swinging before her eyes)

She's teasing him, throwing off his senses hoping for the all great leader to mess up, but soon playfulness will melt away with the sharp end of her blade. The taste of revenge should be sweet as honey, and it would finally disappear on her tongue as his eyes closed forever, but only bitterness was her company these days.

"Who's there?"

She took her only chance as his back turned to her, the silent creature that had been following them for days now with only blood running through her mind, and rushed at him blade ready. As she ran, having made up her mind to kill him when she was only a child (knowing without words of what he had done), the only thing she saw was the face of her father and the hollow girl that was left behind. She didn't care if he remembers her; after all she was just one of the many he had wronged, all that matted was that this blade met his beating heart.

"Justice, years late but still swift. This is for my father, general."

His face was next to hers in a flash, those handy militia skills failing him with the surprise, she couldn't avoid looking into his eyes as she held the blade to his chest. The main thing she focused on was not touching him, knowing that her nerve would go the moment she touched his skin and saw all those haunting memories both past and future.

"No, Miles!"

She tried to block everything out, the blinding love that was coming from the girl and the fatherly kind that was coming from her most hated enemy. She willed herself to push the blade further in and end this once and for all.

"Charlie stay back."

Instead she was being flooded with emotions, as Charlie was close to tears for man that she barely knew (and who had wronged her as well), and the only choice was to drop the blade. The one that rested in her father's kind hands, as he fought for all the wrong things without knowing it.

"Dammit!"

The moment she let go, pushing herself away from Miles and all of that damn raw emotion, she knew that she would regret losing her chance to avenge her father. This damn thing rattling around her brain, the thing that singled her out and had her on the run, was overwhelmed by the presence of actual living and breathing people and it was taking her down. Miles didn't even need to take her down with that mighty sword of his; instead she did that herself as her horrid gift dragged her into the darkness unwillingly.

* * *

Miles had faced death every day for so long, the only bit of peace he ever got was back at that damn bar (which seemed like a million years ago), but right now he felt it coming for him once and for all. However, instead of this girl, who was as young as Charlie but seemed worn and wild, finally killing him the blade dropped along with the girl.

(if Monroe, old friend of his, had been at the blade it would have been twisting inside him by now)

"Are you okay, Miles?"

Charlie rushed at him, trying to blink away the tears that would have flowed freely if the job had been finished, but like always he kept her just out of his reach. Never knowing when he'd cross that line over into love and all of those horrible secrets would come spilling out of his guilty heart.

"I'm fine, just another lucky day, now go help pack up while I take care of her."

He knew that Charlie wanted the old him back, the one that was light with love and laughter, but until the threat of Monroe and his men (even now that sounds strange on his tongue) was gone he couldn't risk it. Miles pushed away the fear that he had nearly let show as he tied the girls small hands together, hoping to god that he didn't have to kill a child just to keep his pitiful life. When he pulled her into his arms, trying to figure out how this silent killer had gotten past him, one of her sleeves fell away and revealed a birth mark shaped like a heart. That haunting guilt came back like a punch to the face as he realized that the person in his arms was another person that he had wronged in the worst way possible.

"Olivia?"

* * *

"I understand why Miles is hard to track down, he knows us too well, but why is tracking one seventeen year old girl so damn difficult?"

General Monroe was on his third drink and at this rate it looked like he wasn't going to stop until he had Miles and Olivia before him once and for all. Even in all of his anger he seemed collected, as he day dreamed about the day he would face off with his best friend and the girl (with eyes that could read him inside and out) who had taken his frozen heart with her.

"General, it's like she knows when we're coming; you did say she had special powers."

Bass had known about her 'powers' since she was a child, grabbing hold of his hand and pulling away from the horror that it brought her, even though Miles had tried so damn hard to hide her away from him. Even then Miles, his best buddy who had betrayed him without a second thought, had not trusted him seeing that this unlimited power was creating a monster, a very neat monster.

"I'm sorry, it's just so damn funny that one slip of a girl could do all of this. It only makes me want to find her even more. We need to bring her to us, get me the girl's mother."

Bass couldn't remember a day when he wasn't torturing someone to gain something, and even back in the day he would have done all the same horrid things to get what he wanted. And right now he had the world under his thumb, thanks to necklace that would open all the doors he wanted. However, the other things he wanted (living breathing things) had invaded him, until now.

"Yes, sir."

He waited until he was alone, filling his glass to the top (seeing her eyes in the dark whiskey) without restraint, and pulled out the photo from pocket on his chest. Her fake smile and haunting eyes (that knew all of the evil things swirling around his mind) stared back at him, as she posed like a good little girl.

(keeping that smile in place, to get her way, until she could get away)

"This is going to be fun, well, maybe not for you Olivia dear."


	2. Chapter 2

_One year ago_:

Trying to keep a smile lining her lips, and not letting her real feelings for the men surrounding her slip out, was quite hard job. Olivia Reines stood before the mirror in her bed room (looking her best for the general but of course) practicing smiling as she placed her messy brown hair in a bun. She was already missing her freedom as she confined to a sliming dress instead of the hunting gear that was like a second skin. Instead of catching dinner, which her lovely step-father would claim as his own kill (pretending not to notice how much better she was than him at the task), she was getting ready to play politics with the great General Monroe. She was missing those blissful days that she could spend in the woods invisible to the world, a place where no man could ever find her, when she came out and was instantly spotted by Monroe. Those haunting eyes of his were a pro at finding her anywhere in the whole goddamn world, staring an inappropriate amount of time at her dress (and the parts beneath it), and always sending a chill with them.

"Olivia, looking ravishing as always, I'm glad you could join us this evening."

Out came that hand waiting for her to take it like a good noble, if she could be called that (all she dreamed of was breaking the etched in stone rules), knowing all too well that she hated this part. Knowing that when she took his bloodstained hands, and he as always placed a gentle kiss on it (staring at her the whole damn time) that she would get another glance at the demons that lay in his black, black heart. When she first had the pleasure of shaking his hand, only a naïve child who knew nothing of death and rebellion, she couldn't control herself and let the tears flow freely the moment those dark emotions and images touched her. Now after years of practice, playing the dutiful daughter (even when fists were involved), she was able to keep her smile in place as fresh new images flooded into her system. (and to say these images were mature would be an understatement, oh god how she hated men and their horrible minds)

"General Monroe, a pleasure."

The fact that she was able to spit out those words after watching the picture show he had sent her, filled with all of the thing he wanted to do to her (and the fact that he planned to make it reality scared her to death), was very good self-control on her part. Back when she was just learning how to control this gift of hers, one that seemed to only bring her bad luck these days (as she became Monroe's new toy), she would have stared up at him and said 'you're one sick motherfucker, now kindly get the hell away from me or else.'

"We've known each other for so long now, Olivia, please call me Bass."

He waited patiently for her to succumb and call him Bass like he was an old friend (more like an old lover) and the disappointment couldn't be pushed aside when she remained silent. That good girl smile still in place, but Olivia's eyes told a different story and she made sure Monroe knew the whole thing. At every one of these horrid dinners, planned by Monroe who wanted to make sure that his special girl (weapon is more like it) was following the rules, she was forced to sit next to the great general and fall in line like a perfect little soldier.

(as her mind was busy planning her escape from this existence filled with puppeteers)

"Everything looks divine, Mrs. Reinies."

Olivia could feel his eyes on her, even if she was lost in a sea of people she could always feel his gaze and it was never a pleasant feeling, but most of all she could feel his hand that was resting on her knee. The picture perfect smile was starting to waver slipping into grimace, as she was dreaming of throwing that unwanted hand off of her, and sending him to the ground. But, she knew that he would enjoy every moment of that, and the punishment that would follow most of all, so she kept calm not giving him the satisfaction.

(waiting for the day when she could be free of _Bass)_

_Present Time:_

Every blackout, that always came with a bloody nose and way too much damn information about the person she was touching at the time (and Monroe knew just how to bring them on), came with violent and real nightmares. For most of Olivia's childhood each time it happened she would get to see her father die, at Miles command for something he was innocent of, over and over again but now it was replaced by Bass's chilling smile.

(and like in reality he was always going for the kill)

"Don't touch me, Monroe."

Olivia pushed out at her attacker, this vivid night terror overtaking her mind because it wasn't just a dream it was an all too real memory (when Monroe decided he was tired of playing), running right into Mile's open arms. Monroe's face that had been leering down at her from atop his mighty perch, melted away and it was replaced by Miles who was staring down at her like she was still a small child. The same child that had once ran into his arms, calling out his name with smile that reached every part of her, who was now ready to run him through and stared at him with so much hate he was starting to simmer.

"Hey, calm down, Lib, it's not Monroe, its Miles. You're safe."

Instead of letting Miles wrap his arms around her like so many times before Olivia tried to get free but every part of her body felt like jelly and the only part that seemed to function was her spiteful mouth. Her eyes glaring holes in her enemy who was too damn close, and the only thing she wanted to do was get free and try to end him once and for all. Her blade was tucked in his belt with one quick move she could have him just where she wanted him, dead and buried, but she couldn't act until the feelings in her fingers came back.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, Miles? I might hate your damn guts even more than Monroe, and that is saying something. And don't call me _Lib_. Now, get the hell off me."

Olivia tried to shove Miles away from her, which only resulted in her power kicking her back down with another batch of images from Miles who was remising about his old buddy Bass. Without warning she got another taste of who Miles was, when the only thing she wanted to do at the moment was take that away.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, Olivia, I'd rather not have you trying to gut me again. It kind of hurt my feelings, kid."

Olivia turned away the moment Miles tried to manipulate her into behaving even a little civil (meaning not trying to run him through when he's sleeping), and this whole display was making her sick to her stomach. Miles was smiling at her like she was still that little girl, the one who had whispered all the wonderful things that would happen to him (and warned him about the darkness at his side, namely Bass), and all she could do was glare back and violently shove him away from her.

"You understand why I did it, don't you, General?"

She sat there waiting, when really she just wanted to be far away this all (if she stayed in once place for too long Bass was sure to find her sooner or later), for him to justify what he had done to her family. If only he had tried to end Bass a little sooner her father might still be here and Olivia wouldn't have such an appetite for revenge. Mile's grin wavered under her scolding gaze, his mountain of regrets was starting to catch up with him, and he could barely look Olivia in the eyes as he tried his best at saying something, anything, to try and make it better.

"All too well, kid. I don't know what to say to change your mind, but I do know that I deserve to have that blade in me, and your father deserves to still be with you."

Miles had hoped that his heavy hearted words would somewhat help ease Olivia's burning hatred, an emotion that had been building up inside her for so many years now, but he only got a slap as her response.

"Please, don't talk about him that way, not _you_."

Standing in an eerie silence for what seemed like years, Olivia couldn't help but feel from her stinging contact with his cheek (wishing she had the stones to the same thing to Bass before she slipped away) that he was truly remorseful, but one moment couldn't change the years of wanting him dead.

"I'm sorry, kid, I regret every bit of it, but I know that will never be enough to take back what I did. You should rest, if you're coming with us to try and kill Monroe you better be ready."

The idea of Miles going off a journey to kill Monroe, when before he had the gun to his curly head and couldn't bring himself to splatter his brains, seemed like a sick joke to Olivia. She still knew just how much love they had for one another, they were brothers in all the ways expect blood (and now it was going to end in puddles of it), even as a little girl she could see it radiating off of them. That small bit of feeling was the only thing that proved that somewhere deep down there was something heart-like living inside Bass.

"You're going to kill him?"

For a moment Olivia shut her eyes, the side effects of her 'gift' (that weighed her down with too damn much feeling) threating to pull her under, and pictured Monroe lifeless and her days of running over. The horrible part of her little day dream, as Miles looked on at this weary child that he helped damn (and how much he wanted to hold her, but that might end in his death), was that she was afraid that she didn't want her nightmare man dead. When she came back to this world, disappointed that she had to wake up to this world (a place where she was a tool of war that men kept like a priced pet), she pushed away those senseless thoughts and got herself ready for what was coming next.

"It's the only way, kid, and we'd be glad to have a skilled girl like you on our team."

Olivia was able to doge the incoming hair ruffle that Miles was about to send her way, and she was able to make herself believe that she still loathed Miles and wanted his head when instead the old damn feelings were starting resurface.

"If I decide to come along with you and your band of misfits it doesn't change a damn thing between us, understand?"

Even when she was glaring at him Miles still managed to sneak in a quick hair ruffle before she could slip away, which only reminded her of the past something she'd rather forget, and that didn't help her campaign to hate him until her dying day.

"Yep, now sleep before you pass out again."

Despite not wanting to fall asleep and face her dreams that were always filled with her dead father and Bass waiting to welcome her home, the moment Olivia shut her eyes everything went dark as she was pulled under.

* * *

Bass's head was swimming; last night was nothing but a blur of aged whiskey and throwaway companions (that would never replace the one he was aching for) but he had to get it together or everything he was working for would fall apart. As his men came to report one hand was on a drink he would regret later, while the other was rubbing that damn photo for some sort of solace. (hoping if he rubbed it hard enough she would appear before him like a genie)

"One of the teams outside Philly has spotted Miles and his group, what is the order?"

His mood lightened for the first time in ages, as this life was starting to make him just as cold as he pretended to be (only letting the other side slip out with certain people). He was finally getting what he wanted, his long-lost brother (who had nearly blown his brains out, ah, family) was coming home hopefully for good. The only other two things he wanted even more than that was world domination and his good luck charm Olivia that would make sure everything happened. Bass was good at making himself believe that he wanted her back for one single reason, so she could be the bird on his shoulder telling him when a traitor was in his presence, but these days he was feeling something else stirring for her. However, Monroe would never admit to this, because letting emotions rule you, was a weakness that he didn't want to experience ever again. (remembering the perfectly lined graves that brought so much damn weakness and he had almost fell to pieces)

"Invite them in; it's been forever since I threw a dinner party."

* * *

Olivia's dreams had been anything but peaceful, as always filled to the brim with Bass's smirking mug (and dreaming of the way Miles will die by her hands), and most of the time they were filled with shadows of what was coming to get her. And right now, even though she had escaped the clutches of sleep hours ago (and was forced to endure traveling with the general), it was like she was being pulled into that same dream world and she got a taste of what was making Bass so damn pleased with himself (and also had to swallow those sort-of feelings that he was starting to have for her).

"He knows we're coming, and about half of his men are coming to welcome us, was that part of the plan, Miles?"

It was always a favorite past time of hers as a child to try and shock Miles, watch his face as she told him all the deadly little secrets that were bouncing around her head (making sure to not hurt him when the secrets turned personal, mainly about Bass). Even after these long years Olivia knew him inside and out and wasn't surprised when he took the news better than the rest of his group and let it bounce off of him with a witty remark.

"The element of surprise was the plan but I guess that's out of the question now, but at least we know what's coming. Thanks, kid, you were always good at that."

_One year ago:_

The contrast between Bass and Miles was quite oblivious when it came to the way they went about cultivating her 'gift' to benefit them. Miles had become her friend, a second father figure that she had spilled the world to, while Bass used chilling threats to make her play along with his madness. (it was her job to help him imprison and kill all those who imposed him)

"It's your job to tell me where the rebels are hiding, Olivia; I even brought you one of them as a present. No one has cracked him, he's unbreakable, but I _know_ you can do it, darling."

She was still very much a stubborn child in many ways, knowing that if she told him what he wanted all of that blood would be staining her hands as well, but she was being violently pushed to this harsh world by his hands. Bass stood over her, placing his hands tightly on her shoulders making her stare into the eyes of his captive (who was already telling too much with those sad eyes), someone who she was about to violate (slipping into his mind like an unwanted pest to ruin everything).

"And what if I refuse?"

Olivia was barely able to suppress a shutter as he ran his hand down her cheek. Knowing that as she would understand what he was willing to do with that one simple act of skin to skin contact. She shut her eyes trying with every part of herself to not let those images invade her mind, but it was useless to resist. Her mind filled to the tip with visions of those she loved in horrible pain, with Bass's smirk lingering outside of them. When she dared to open her eyes again, Bass was standing at her side and she had no choice but to look at his smug face. (knowing that in that moment he had won)

"Then you put your family at risk, I know you hate that horrid step-father of yours, but there's still that lovely mother who unlike you won't know what's coming. It's your choice, Lib, it's all up to you."

Olivia felt the sting of tears threating to spillover, but she wasn't about to let him see this weakness. Instead she focused on the helpless man sitting in front of her, loathing herself utterly as she grabbed on to his tied hands and invaded his mind. As she was leaning in engulfed in everything that made him up (always fighting to survive, and now he was fighting to protect his rebel family) she directed a plea for forgiveness right at him hoping he would hear her.

The moment she had found what Bass wanted she pulled away, leaving her victim feeling almost as horrible as she did, knowing that breaking the connection that quickly would bring nasty side effects. Olivia pushed herself out of the chair and turned toward Bass, but the moment she tried to stand tall her legs gave in and she fell. Instead of hitting the ground like many times before, Bass rushed in and caught her and she was face to face with him as he held her up like she was weightless. With her lips inches away from his smirking mouth, knowing that he was debating with himself weaver it would be right to kiss his human tool of war (torn, because he had never experienced this with his other captive), and turned to his ear and whispered the location of the rebel camp.

"You repulse me, general."

She desperately wanted to be free from his arms, the ones that had welcomed her way too warmly for a man like him (and he was holding her so close she could see every line on his face) but she could barely move. Without wasting any time Bass was carrying her out of that dank little room, where the rebel man would be trapped until the end of his days (sitting idle while the Militia went and hurt all of his loved ones), and she couldn't help but rest her head on his chest from sheer fatigue.

"And yet, I'm the one keeping you from hitting the ground, Lib, and I'll always be here with you to do just that, despite how much you despise me."

After everything was finished Olivia couldn't help but feel like she was an instrument that Bass used without regretting a single thing and now she was put back damaged. (even Miles knew just how much this part of her 'gift' took a toll on her, and yet like Bass he always kept on pushing)

_Present Time:_

Olivia glared at Miles, remembering how much she had pushed herself to please him when she was a girl (spending nights in horrible pain so she could give him all of the answers), wondering if she'd ever find forgiveness for either man who had used her so horribly. (and had the stones to feel betrayed when she wanted to kill or run the hell away from them). She tried to hold her temper, knowing that any moment now they would be surrounded by those uniformed bastards (meaning she would trapped once again), but that was always a fight these days that was she good at losing.

"That's not the reason I'm here (I'm here to spilt you head to toe and go for Bass if the timing is right), I'm not about to become someone's magic eight ball again, I've had enough for that bullshit for a lifetime from Monroe."

The playfulness was gone, of course it would come back when he had Charlie by his side (another girl he wronged in so many ways, but was lucky that she was oblivious to it all), and Miles stopped and turned to face Olivia. He was trying so damn hard to find the Olivia that he remembered; the one that had kept him up with guilt after everything had fallen to pieces, but in front was him was a broken person who had built a titanium wall around herself.

"What did he do to you, Lib?"

When Miles reached out to comfort her she slapped his hand away, not letting herself remember how long it had been since someone had done anything for her (not counting Bass and his many failed attempts at it), and it only made her snap.

"Stop that, I'm not about to become buddies with you, Miles, not now, not ever. You used me just as much as he did; you were just a better liar."

Olivia hated how in just one day Miles could bring back all of the damn memories and emotions she had tried too hard to rid herself of years ago (growing cold so she could do her job without the guilt), and she was at the brick of tears. She couldn't help but remember how easy it had been with Miles, one of the few people that didn't see her as a freak, and the urge to crawl into his arms like that lost child was overwhelming.

"Lib, please, it wasn't like that."

Before Miles had a chance to attempt to apologize, even back then he always had a hard time with goodbyes and apologies, the sound of the incoming Militia broke them out of this soap opera moment.

"Hands up!"

Miles placed himself in front of Charlie, he had tried to do the same thing with Olivia but she just rolled her eyes and stood by his side (looking into the eyes of their prison wardens), and they all got ready for their trip back to good old Bass. (it was the only thing that made Olivia shutter)

"Militia, right on time to end this pointless discussion, I did warn you, Miles."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia knew that this time he would be prepared to keep her from finding her escape route too easily, which meant that it would take more than a few well performed smiles and slinking off like a cat. That first time had been planned down to the last detail, gaining what little trust Monroe had left and not taking that first step of freedom until she knew that her family was safe and sound. She was deposited by Jeremy who made sure not to let her out of his sight (not wanting Monroe to come down on him for losing this little girl) taking care of her himself while his men took care of Miles and his band of misfits. The room that had been set up just for her, the one that had been waiting for a whole year just for this moment, was something too lavish for the hellish world they were stuck in.

"I was expecting some dank little cell not the fucking princess suite, how much does this baby cost?"

Olivia tried to push the dread down, which had started to build the moment she stepped into this prison with Monroe as the warden, using humor to drown out the sinking feeling of fear. It was a well-designed prison, picked apart and made just for someone like her with escape forever on her mind (and very skilled at just that). Plus the fact Monroe had made it just for her, and kept it just this way for a whole year (waiting for her to get sucked back in) sent a feeling throughout her that was not at all pleasant.

"Monroe will be joining you shortly, Olivia; I suggest falling in line like a good girl. After all you've caused him a lot of grief."

Despite the growing dread Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the idea that she was causing Monroe trouble. Her mind going back to those horrible days spent spilling the secrets guarded by good men because a rifle was pointed at mothers head. Standing in this fantasy land that Monroe was building around himself (and she was being dragged into) where his actions were not killing thousands of innocent people, Olivia couldn't block out the last memory that he had left her. For a moment her titanium skin started to unravel as she slipped back to a time when she was helpless (and Monroe was brilliant at taking advantage), but instead of falling to pieces she pushed it down for the hundred time.

(wanting to forget that _he _had stolen her first kiss along with her freedom)

"That is hilarious, Jeremy, as if I'm the one who should be sorry. Now get the hell out, I'm getting rather sick of the horrible thoughts running through that thick head of yours, what would your wife think?"

It wasn't the first time Olivia had stolen a peek into Jeremy's head and regretted it, but these days she had become better at censoring everything that was shoved into mind unwillingly. However, it had been a while since she had been faced with people that think and breathe darkness, and the only think she had picked up from Miles was a lot of guilt (and way too much affection for her hated enemy).

"You freaky bitch, keep out of my head."

Jeremy's solution to everything was to point the end of a gun at it, sadly that's how many people reacted in this new world (and some would say it wasn't much different than the old one). Most people would be frightened of the deadly forbidden object pointed at their chest but Olivia knew that he wouldn't dare go against Monroe's orders which made her untouchable. The downside to that was the only person who cared if she was breathing (leaving Miles out of it entirely) happened to the anti-hero of her life story. The one who meet her with a charming smile, the one she knew was hiding something sinister the moment she laid her eyes on him, the same kind that he had when he turned the key on her prison. However, as she was standing in the prison he had fashioned just for her it was clear that the sinister plans he had created with her as the star were starting to unravel. That conscious Bass had tried so hard to bury after he had nearly pulled the trigger and ended it all, was trying so hard to break free.

"You know very well I can't control it all the time. And trust me you're the last person I'd want to read. Plus it's not like you were being at all subtle, it's like your shoving those thoughts down my damn throat. I need a shower after being in the same room as you, Jerm."

Olivia stared Jeremy down trying to combat the urge to reach out and fish out those dirty little secrets, placing herself right in front of the gun like she had done over and over again for those she loved. Ready, like dear Charlie (who was in for a world of hurt thanks to Uncle dear) to end it right there to save everyone else. However, Olivia didn't have a thing in the world to keep fighting for (expect that bitter revenge) and the idea of no one else invading her mind was a temping one.

"I'll-"

His finger was inching to go on the trigger and blow this 'freaky bitch' into nothing, and he wasn't the first to despise what she could do by just aiming those eyes straight at him. Without realizing it Olivia had slipped in uninvited and gotten a front row seat to that sorry excuse of brain, reaching back and shaking out the skeletons. Instead of being proud of herself Olivia was disgusted by her lack of control (afraid she would go back to the years of every thought and emotion filling her up until she could barely find herself) and pulled out of a mind filled with following orders (and Miles) and smacking around his helpless wife. Olivia came back drained from the ordeal, trying so hard to pull herself together and get ready to fight (not wanting her titanium skin to fail her now) but Monroe came busting in at the right moment.

"Jeremy, get out."

Jeremy quickly aimed his gun away from his primary target, who at this moment was trying not to topple over (and avoiding looking at her nightmare man) and straitening into the good soldier. Monroe gave him a withering look that said that his little temper tantrum wouldn't go unnoticed and he would get punished for it. The moment Jeremy rushed out of the room Bass's attention shot right to the very person he had been on his mind haunting him for months now. Olivia was not ready for the waves of emotions coming from her favorite villain of the story, and the malice she was expecting was replaced by a strange joy of seeing her again.

"Lib."

His first reaction to having her back once again was to gather her into his arms but Bass wasn't able to let his cards show (not knowing that she could read him already) and instead went to grab on to her hands. Olivia knew it was coming and she was able to step back before she got an even further glimpse of what he was battling with or if he was dreaming of the last night they had together.

"Could you try to not touch me? I'm not being a bitch or anything, it's just I've had way too many hands on me today. You of all people should understand that, Monroe."

Monroe had not been expecting a warm response, but her coldness hit him deeper than he would ever let on. After all it was so hard to look at her without remembering how her lips had felt against his, and how she was the first person besides Miles that he had let in.

"And you, who know me better than Miles ever could, should know that I can't do that, Lib. I never can help myself when I'm around you, sweetheart."

He aimed that small smile of his at her, hating himself as he fell back into the routine of being the unfeeling bastard which was the very reason that she stood before him filled to the top with so much hate. Bass knew that his human side had failed to fight against his bloodthirsty ambition and because of that he lost (once again) someone he cared for.

"Not so fast, buddy. I'm not the same little girl anymore, you made sure of that, General. This time I'm ready for you and that twisted thing you call a mind. I won't let you in, and you will not get close enough to touch me, _never again_."

Before she was tempted to venture into his mind, hating the fact that during the journey she had found out that she had too much in common with the man she claimed to hate with every ounce of herself. Olivia pushed the warden toward the door and locked him out. Olivia let her legs give in, knowing that he was on the other side wanting so very much to reel (trap is more like it) her back into his world, trying so damn hard to push out the feelings that were nearly suffocating her. Seeing him again brought back the feelings that she hated herself for, knowing that he was the last person she should ever feel anything for.


End file.
